Nae Nae Baby
"Irrelevant. I am Nae Nae Baby. Master of the N A E N A E." - Nae Nae Baby, Episode 1 Nae Nae Baby is the main protagonist of The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby. ''His origin is unknown, as he is likely an inter-dimensional entity, and the full extent of his powers is unknown. History The first time Nae Nae Baby was introduced into canon was on March 21st, 2019 with the uploading of [[The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 1|''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 1]]. Before then, it is unknown where he is from or what he had done previously. However, it is safely assumed that he has great power via various means, possibly on par with Susan Heffley. As more and more installments of The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby are released, more and more is revealed about his character and his past. However, Nae Nae Productions has yet to reveal whether or not he is human, or even mortal. The mystery about Nae Nae Baby has driven the franchise since the beginning. Powers The power level of Nae Nae Baby is unknown, however, he is capable of defeating Susan Heffley, a notorious Nae Naer who he confronts in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2. '' Nae Nae Baby possesses the Whip of Consume, one of the most powerful Whips in the Nae Nae Baby universe. He has the capability of absorbing and using other Nae Naer's whips, giving him a significant advantage over other Nae Naer's in duels. It can also be assumed that Nae Nae Baby possesses immense lower body strength, as he is able to trek long distances in only a few jumps. He also seems to have heightened durability, being able to withstand Susan Heffley's Nae Nae Beam and attacks, as well as Man's Begone. Theories With the refusal of Nae Nae Productions to answer questions about Nae Nae Baby's nature in press conferences and panels, several fan theories have become mainstream in helping drive further understanding of the cinematic masterpiece that is the Nae Nae Baby saga. One theory from YouTube commenter Luke Taylor presents that Nae Nae Baby has wandered the Desert of Susan. for an indeterminate amount of time, and Taylor claims that Nae Nae Baby's power is simply too much for a mortal mind to comprehend, or for a human body to contain. This theory drives the popular head canon of Nae Nae Baby being an inter-dimensional entity who feeds off of the Whips of other Nae-Naer's. Another popular theory is that Nae Nae Baby takes place in the fictional universe of the SCP Foundation, and that Nae Nae Baby himself is an escaped SCP. This theory, however, is relatively unfounded other than references to the SCP Foundation in ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 3. Quotes * "I am above the law, fool." * "My Bruh Moment Detector is going off." * "You dare challenge the master of the Nae Nae?" Appearances * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 1 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 3 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 4 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 5 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 6 * The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 7 Resources # The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby Saga # Nae Nae Productions interviews and panels